I Remember You
by amai.hime-chan
Summary: I remember everything about you. Your spiky black hair, glinting onyx eyes, your pale complexion and of course, your beautiful smile. And I slowly fell for you, but now you left me alone in the world, hurt, empty and no one to console me. How could someone you love, the one who made you smile when you're down and always there for you, be the one who would leave you forever?


**A short one-shot. :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

I lie in my bed, thinking about the time we spent together. You were so full of life.

Why did it end so soon? Why did you leave me crying? I think about the times we spent

together, the time when life was perfect. Five months back. I look at the window right

beside my bed; it's been five months since I saw the light in your room. I see your mom,

Mrs. Fullbuster, standing on the porch of your room. I hop out of bed, outside the window

into my own bedroom porch. Your mom waves and smiles at me. She has black hair and

eyes like yours, the constant reminder of you. I wave back, but inside I was numb.

I will never forget the first day I met you. I was seven and we had just moved. Granny

and Gramps were outside the two-storey house. I was frightened about new schools and

new friends. I was angry at Mom and Dad because I felt they were torturing me. I see

your mom, Mrs. Fullbuster, my mom's best-friend from high school and our new next

door neighbor, hugging her. Daddy takes up my luggage for me to my new room. I was

happy when I saw it. The walls were bluish white and the floors were pinkish white.

I had a bed with fluffy white blankets with pink flower petals and some of the softest

pink pillows. It had a porch, and I felt grand. I hang all my clothes on my new wardrobe

and some of the lotions, perfumes, combs or hairbrushes, clips and hair-bands on

my magnificent dressing table. By the time I finished unpacking, it was 3 o'clock, and I

was tired. I went down and took some biscuits from one of the bags. I race back upstairs,

sat on my rainbow colored rug and munched on them. Then I plopped on bed. I must

have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, it was getting dark and the first few

stars were appearing. I went out to my porch, then I noticed you. You were looking through

your telescope, and at the same time, trying to carve ice into some kind of statue.

I quickly notice the white Christmas lights on your bedroom ceiling.

"Hi! I'm Gray Fullbuster. Call me Gray." You startled me.

"I'm Lucinda Heartfilia*. Lucy for short," I shouted back.

And that was our beautiful beginning. I decided I like you,

this weird neighbor of mine. You were like a brother to me.

We spent countless hours just talking and telling stories to each other.

Dad put up a fire-escape leading to my porch. You always used that as an entrance

after that. Funny, you never used the front door. You like the Christmas lights because

they looked like the stars which fascinated, or sometimes snow falling, which you found beautiful.

When school started, we biked together. You kept me safe and held me back from hurting

myself. Sometimes I had to get _you_ out of trouble. Afterwards, we would go to the park and play

on the monkey bars. Most of the time my family's backyard was our playground, and the big

Acacia tree, which had boards nailed to its trunk, held out tree house. It was home, and nobody

was allowed in it except us.

Summers passed, and I turned 13. You gave me April blossoms. Then your mom told

mine that you were sick and needed heart transplant. But your heart is fine, it's perfect and caring

and beautiful, but the doctors said so. I was so distressed I felt I needed one too.

The hospital was gloomy. A white-walled prison that had disgusting food. Every day, you

had to eat mushy looking meals. I promised to bring you chocolate-covered peanuts the next day,

which I did, and I knew I made you happier.

Whenever you sensed I was anxious or about to cry. He would tell me to look out my bedroom

window. "Let the light in my room tell you I'm always there," you would say softly. But I haven't

seen that light in a long time. You had always found ways to make me smile.

After a month in the hospital, you finally came home. It was the first time I was in your room,

and it felt peculiar. It was unexpectedly neat, After jumping on your bed and throwing me a pillow,

you said you missed your room. I said I missed you more. You said you missed me too, and I smiled.

It troubled me that things might never be the same, but you were up and about after a couple of weeks.

I know you were alright when you came up to my room and ate pizza with me.

Before we knew it, you and I were in high school. School and girls kept you occupied, but you were

always there. Despite our jobs, we spent sunny summers together. As usual, the days hanging out with

you passed quickly. But then you got sick again.

During the first semester of our senior year, you were taken to the hospital a second time. At first,

I thought it was a false alarm but it was worse than I could imagine. All I could do was hope and pray

that you would be alright, and I felt helpless. The unlit room across from mine was a constant reminder

of you being away. I visited you at the hospital as often as I could, although I never knew what to say.

To tell you that everything would be alright was a fallacy, but it comforted us both.

Christmas was spent in a cold hospital room. You were determined to go to our graduation together.

I assured you we would. I held your hand and looked into your eyes until they stopped looking into mine.

No words were spoken; we both knew what we were feeling. You looked peaceful when you said your

final goodbye.

How could a friend, someone who was with me and kept me happy, be the one person who

would leave, me now, forever? There was no one to console me.

Now as I stood looking at your bedroom window and the stars and planets on your ceiling,

I know you'll always be there-in my room, in my heart, in my memories. I wipe the tears on my cheeks,

and I saw a little boy waving at me. Until this day, I cannot figure why I could say, "I love you," to you,

even at the last moment. Maybe because I knew you felt the same way.

I'm leaving for college soon, and I'm sad you won't be there to laugh at my jokes or comfort me

when I'm blue. But because of a little boy looking through a telescope into the glimmering night sky,

I now know that friendship goes beyond time. I will always remember you, and the light of your love

tells me you're always there. I love you, and I miss you, but I'll learn to move on. But know that

I'll never forget you and continue to love you forever and ever, Gray…

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? I know it wasn't very Fairy Tail-ish but I just came up with the story **

**after reading a some-what similar one and I was inspired to make it into a Fairy Tail fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks.** **By the way, I love NaLu but I don't wanna**

**Make Natsu die! D': **


End file.
